


White Day vs. Pi Day

by lazura234



Series: Falling [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Humor, One-Shot, Pi Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: Enma tries to give Lana a gift in exchange for the Valentine's Day chocolates she gave him last month, but something else seems to preoccupy Lana's mind.  Takes place months after Rainbow Arc.One-Shot.





	

Enma was pretty confident that afternoon. He managed to get the right gift meant for her, after all he knew what she liked best. Now the only problem left, was figuring out on how to hand it to her.

He told Adel and the others to go ahead, the only one who figured out immediately was Adel and Julie. After all, Adel was the one who helped him pick out a gift once she heard all of the outrageous options Julie suggested to him.

By the time he got back to her, Lana seemed to also be thinking of something. Maybe it's because today's March 14th otherwise known as White Day. The day the guys, who received chocolates on Valentine's Day, give a present to the one who gave them chocolates. Of course Enma didn't forget. Though this was his first time handing a gift to a girl, but not just any girl. His first and only girlfriend.

Months had passed since the huge battle, but out of all the trouble occurred Enma never lost her.  Being able to hold her hand in his own grasp made Enma feel happy.  Even though Lana had given him so much, he wanted to thank her for all of those gifts and the times she shared with him. It was crucial for him to hand her a gift to thank her for everything.

Now that they were far from the mass of students from Namimori Middle School, Enma squeezed Lana's hand more causing the girl to glance at him in curiosity. "What's wrong Enma?" She asked as the red-head replied to say. "It's nothing, but I have something for you."

Lowering his bag down, he grabbed a small paper blue bag hiding something within the white wrapping tissue.  Getting up from the ground, Enma handed the small bag over to Lana. "Here, this is for you."

He can't exactly put his feelings out into words, especially out in the open but he simultaneously hoped that Lana would understand what he's been trying to convey. Unfortunately, Enma wasn't exactly sure if his message was conveyed right after Lana opened the present.

"Wow a bracelet!" Lana held a golden bracelet that held a single golden star charm on it. "It matches the necklace I have at home."

As she made sure to place the bracelet into her bag with the box, Lana smiled at Enma for the gift. "Thank you Enma."

Enma's heart warmed.

For only a moment.

"Though I don't understand why you gave me a gift for today in particular, after all it's not Christmas or my birthday. Ah but maybe we can go to have pizza for today since it's March 14! "

What? It seemed like Lana didn't know about White Day at all.

"Lana, do you know what day it is today right?"

"Yeah." But Lana didn't say the answer he expected. "March 14th, Pi Day."

"What?" Enma blinked in confusion. "But today is-"

"What you didn't know Enma?" Lana seemed baffled by Enma's confusion, and nodded to herself as she made a quick decision. "I guess I have to tell you about Pi Day."

As Lana pulled the hand holding Enma's, she continued. "We're going to bake a pie at my house."

"But today's-"

"Since it's Pi Day, we're going to need a pie." Lana muttered to herself as she continued to drag Enma toward her house. "We don't have enough ingredients for a pizza pie, but we have enough to make an actual pie today."

"But today's-" It was no use, no matter how many times Enma tried to point out to Lana about White Day. She mindlessly focused on talking about a day called Pi Day.

What in the world was Pi Day? Does the day have something to do with Lana's time in America or something?

Later on, Enma helped Lana bake a pie. He was still confused about the point of baking a pie. Then again pies are hardly seen here in Japan, so I can see why Lana is going to the point of making one.

But the real question going through Enma's head, was none other than: What is Pi Day?

"And there." Once the pie started baking, Lana and Enma started cleaning the dishes. Around that time Lana was going to explain about Pi Day, but out of nowhere the sound of footsteps pounding the wooden floorboards was heard after a quick door slam. Suddenly Vi appeared by the entrance of the kitchen wearing a huge grin on her face. Lana paled the minute she saw Vi grinning, and Enma gulped. Unsure of what was going to occur.

"Do you know what day it is?!" Vi shouted out loud as mist started to form around the said girl. Lana, panicked, yelled to Enma. "Enma get down!"

"What?!" But in the height of it all, a pie tin full of whipped cream landed on his face. Hyper intuition or not, Enma did not expect a random pie to slam into his face today. Rather why were they both obsessed with pies?!  

After Vi escaped to wreak havoc upon others with her pie tins full of whipped cream. Lana, who was also caked with whipped cream, helped wipe the whipped cream off of Enma's face using a kitchen towel.

"Sorry, I was going to say that in America or more specifically due to math we celebrate a day with  pie or pizza due to March 14 or 3.14 being equal to the Pi symbol (π) in math. "

"Oh." From that day forth, Enma and many of the other characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn learned why the two girls were so obsessed with pies on March 14th rather than thinking about what gift they'll get in return from those they handed chocolates out on February 14th.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Happy Pi Day!


End file.
